The present invention relates to a slide ring seal, and more particularly to a slide ring seal of the type which includes a housing having an axially oriented and radially inwardly disposed arm, a carrier body which accommodates a slide ring, and an axially effective compression spring fixed in the housing, the spring having a free end which cooperates with the carrier body. The carrier body is sealed against the inwardly disposed arm of the housing by means of a rubber ring, and has a radially oriented arm which lies directly at the rear face of the slide ring so as to axially seal it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,957 discloses a slide ring seal of the above type. A rubber ring having a C-shaped cross section is provided as a seal between the carrier body and the housing, with the radial spring force of the rubber ring being augmented by inserted spring components. The carrier body and slide ring fit snugly with one another.
During operation, such slide ring seals may be subjected to great fluctuations in temperature and to pressure differences. It may then happen that the snug fit no longer produces a satisfactory seal between the carrier body and the slide ring, so that the medium to be sealed off is able to penetrate through a gap between the components. In particular, if the slide rings are made of non-metals, such as, for example, carbon or ceramic rings, temperature fluctuations may quickly produce a leak. Because of the differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the components, an additional elastic seal between the components is absolutely necessary. However, the additional component makes manufacture of the slide ring seals expensive.